How about it?
by SilverSickle30304
Summary: "There's nothing to be scared of. You know if you put your mind to it... you can accomplish anything." Marty tries to give George some self confidence, but instead just ends up teaching him how to dance and kiss.


"There's nothing to be scared of. You know if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything." said Marty McFly as he tried to give George a pep talk, which was going horribly by the way.

"It's easy for you to say," said George as he kicked the grass by his feet. He didn't want to go to the dance. He would most likely make a fool out of himself, and who knows how many times he has already ridiculed himself.

Here was this stranger trying to help him get Loraine and he should be happy because he would get a chance with her, but he wasn't. He was nervous as hell. He didn't even know how to kiss a girl.

"All you have to do is hit me, then you'll take her to the dance and kiss her, see it's simple" said Marty as he looked at George for some kind of nod of approval. "But I don't even know how to dance, much less how to kiss someone," he said as he brought his hand to his hair and tugged at it.

"Jesus. I think I really am adopted," muttered Marty.

"Huh," said George.

"Uh, Nothing. Forget about it," replied Marty, he didn't know he said that out loud.

"Anyway, I guess I'll just have to teach you," said Marty as he took a few steps closer to George, which resulted in George taking the same amount of steps back.

"Whoa, I-I don't think a few last minute lessons would do any good, the dance is tomorrow! I can't learn all this in a few minutes," said George as he tried to suppress a blush.

"It's simple, trust me, I don't even like dancing all that much and even I know how to do it," said Marty as he took another few steps until he was able to grab George's hands.

"Now, just observe what I do and repeat it with Lorraine, alright?"

"O-okay," said George as he braced himself for whatever Marty was about to do.

"Okay. So step one, take her by the waist," said Marty as he put his arms around Georges waist. George tried to suppress his blush once again, but failed.

"Then she's gonna put her arm around your neck, and then you'll just sway side to side," said Marty as he hummed some random tune. At this point, George thanked the heavens that there was no one walking by or else things would get weird, not that things weren't already weird. He was so into thought that he didn't even notice he had gotten the hang of it.

"See, you're doing it."

"I guess I am."

"And now you're gonna play it smooth," said Marty as he halted their dance.

"What do you mean?" asked George.

"You know, compliment her," he replied.

"Watch me," said Marty. George thought he was going to compliment some random girl, but he just looked up at George.

He looked at George intently. "You have really beautiful blue eyes," said Marty as he once again grabbed George by the waist, bringing him closer. George was about to reply that Lorraine didn't have blue eyes, when he realized that Marty wasn't talking about Lorraine, but about him.

He was about to detach himself from Marty because he could not do this, not with Marty looking at him like a potential lover. It was weird. Not that Marty was ugly or anything, it was the fact the he noticed that Marty was rather handsome, which turned a huge red flag in his mind. He was about to let go when Marty brought his face closer to his.

"I-" but he wasn't able to protest because Marty's lips were on his own.

George's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe Marty was kissing him, George McFly. Marty continued to press his lips against him and moved his lips in such a way that was making his knees weak. He felt Marty's tongue against his lips, trying to get him to open his mouth, which he obliged to. He made a small noise at the back of his throat, which made him even more embarrassed then he already was, but that thought quickly went away because he was enjoying this.

They were so close to each other that he was sure Marty could feel his rapid beating heart. Marty pulled away, much to his dismay.

"So, how about it?" asked Marty with his face also flushed.

"O-okay," said George breathlessly. He knew he couldn't kiss Lorraine with that much intensity, but he was glad that he got this experience with Marty, even if they were both boys.


End file.
